The present invention relates to vehicle suspension assembly comprising in particular to a slider suspension assembly that includes an elastically resilient coupling arrangement that couples a slide rail to an associated vehicle frame rail thereby reducing the impact loading exerted on the associated components during a vertical displacement of the vehicle frame rail with respect to the slide rail.